csi scrapbook
by Butterflies Of Beauty
Summary: this is where I'm going to post oneshots and poems about csi.
1. poem

**This is where I will post little drabbles, oneshots and other one-chapter things. Please R&R and remember that if I would own csi, I didn't have to write these stories, I just could tape them and show them on TV**

Sara was sitting in her apartment. Alone. Why didn't he knew he would hurt her by going to that woman? She knew they slept together. She just couldn't take it anymore. She knew what to do. She sat down and started to write.

She walked through the lab and saw him. She turned around. She didn't wanted to see him now. Not caring for anything at this point, she turned around and left, leaving almost the whole lab thinking what was wrong with her.

She drove to his house. She had decided she would really do it, but before she did it she just wanted to kiss him. She rang the bell and when he opened the door she kissed him and dropped the letter she had written before running to her car, crying.

Grissom was stunned. Did she just do that? He looked at the ground and saw the letter. His name was on the envelope. He opened it and started to read.

He was shocked when he finished reading. Was she really going to do what he thought she was going to do? He had to stop her. He got inside his car and drove the same way she had gone. Suddenly he knew where she was going. The bridge, she was going to the bridge. She was hesitating. There was a chance she survived. He just had to stop her, because that chance wasn't a big one.

He saw her standing on the edge. He screamed to her, wanting her to come back, but it was to late. She had jumped. Without thinking, he jumped after her, trying to get to her. He got to her and told her he lover her, that, if they would survive this, he would like to live with her. She was happy. The next moment they hit the water.

Sara woke up in a hospital. She remembered everything and looked around for Grissom. When she didn't saw him she freaked. He had survived, did he? If not, she would do this again and again until she was with him. Soon the nurses came and gave her a sedative. She drifted of to sleep and dreamt about him.

When she woke up again, she was about to freak out again, when she saw him. He was sitting next to her bed in a wheelchair. She wanted to tell him to go away, she had been dreaming that he jumped after her. Before she could open her mouth, Grissom placed a finger on her lips to keep her from talking and kissed her.

A year later they were happy. They had a house together and a dog. Nobody knew they were together, but they didn't care. All they needed was each other. They didn't talked about that one day again. The memories about it faded and they just remembered the lesson they had learned, to talk when you have a problem and to listen to your heart. The only thing what could remind them of that day was the letter that had been lost in the water. But both remembered every word it said. It was the first thing they had shared.

_Without you, I am nothing  
__With you, I am scared  
__Oh, don't you think it's stupid  
__More then you have ever heard?_

_I cannot live without you  
__With you, it's the same  
__Oh, how do you expect to win  
__In this silly game?_

_I think I live without you  
__No, with you is the best  
__Oh, how can I expect to live  
__With a little rest?_

_I cannot live without you  
__With you, still the same  
__Goodbye, I'm going on now  
__And you're the one to blame._

THE END

**I know, I know, there is no river or bridge in Las Vegas, but in this story there is. And for those of you who wonder about the poem, I wrote it myself. Stay tuned for more oneshot thingies!**


	2. Life and Death

**I made two other poems and wrote a story around it. will contain spoilers for season 9. don't be angry at me if there is something wrong, we are in the middle of the 8th season here and i didn't wanted to watch the episode before it airs here. a little disclaimer: I don't own csi, so I really don't own Warrick. what I do own are the poems I used, because I wrote them myself.**

Warrick walked around. Where was he? Last thing he remembered was sitting in his car. Someone had a gun pointed at him. He walked around and saw a TV. When he came close it turned on. He was shocked. He didn't saw shows on it, he saw his life. His birth, his childhood and his collage years went by in a minute. Then it slowed down. He saw himself getting addicted to gambling, he saw himself leaving Holly. He saw Sara coming and Grissom giving him his gun back. And then it went fast again. He and Nick betting on a case, what turned out to be not what they thought. He diving into a pool to get some evidence, no one wanted to give him a towel. He and the rest hearing from Grissom that he loved Sara, while she was kidnapped. It all went by in a few minutes. He couldn't handle it, what was this place? Then the screen changed. The image split into a lot of pieces, one piece for every family member or friend he ever had. He looked around the screen to find his co-workers. It wasn't hard, because their pieces were placed together, because they were in the same room. Grissom, Catherine, Nick and Greg were sitting in the breakroom going over evidence. He looked at the file to see about who it was. It was about him. Was he dead? He looked around to find Sara. She was sitting in an airplane, crying. It told him everything, he was really dead.

The next week he watched the screen every day. He had seen Sara coming back. He had seen his friends and family going to his funeral. And he had seen Sara and Grissom together. They really loved each other. Most of the times he watched the screen, their pieces of it were just one piece with both of them. He thought back to his life. Why didn't he told Cath he loved her? Now it was too late. And then it hit him. Holly. She would have seen this too, she could have watched him. Hopefully she had a good life now. Or a life after a life. He didn't really cared.

A few days later his case was solved. He couldn't believe who shot him, but he just hoped that man wouldn't get out of jail soon. He saw a portal behind him and in the portal was a piece of land. He looked at it. It was really beautiful. He turned to the screen and said goodbye to everyone, knowing he wouldn't see them anymore. He thanked his friends for solving his murder. And then he walked away into the portal, not knowing his friends had heard everything he had said or seeing the poem on a piece of wood next to the portal.

_Butterflies flying  
__Flowers grow wild  
__Waterfalls crying  
__In the middle a child_

_Running and walking  
__Scared to the bone  
__Screaming and talking  
__Just hearing the tone_

_Not knowing why  
__Or how this turned out  
__Being just shy  
__And starting to shout_

_Now just stop yelling  
__I am your friend  
__Despite what they're telling  
__Death isn't the end_

**the next chapter is the next poem**


	3. Life and Death sequel

**another warning for spoilers, even when i made it all up. you will never know if your thinking is right and I'm good at guessing what will happen. and yeah, I just had to use GSR and Yo!bling in the previous chapter, my heart is all about romance**

_Eyes that are shut  
__A child goes insane  
__There is no blood  
__There is no pain_

_Running through hills  
__And through the wood  
__The silence, it kills  
__And it will sooth_

_How different it feels  
__How different it sounds  
__Nine months it steals  
__On just empty grounds_

_Then you are born  
__Hearing your heart  
__A memory storm  
__Life isn't the start_

Warrick ran. There was a tornado that destroyed everything and it was coming for him. He didn't knew why he was thinking that, he just was. Eventually the tornado grabbed him and he was sucked into a dark room. There were no windows, just a light that seemed to come from nothing. It was just bright enough to look around a little. He did that, but there was nothing to see, so he started thinking what had happened to him.

He had stepped through the portal. There were flowers everywhere. He was standing in grass. Left of him were the woods and the hills. At the right there were mountains, higher then the sky. There was water falling of them. He walked around and suddenly felt tired. He fell asleep. A week later he felt different. He walked to the water and saw his reflection. He was younger. It looked like he was seven years younger and he didn't knew why. He started to look into the water every day, and he looked a year younger when he did so. After two weeks he just thought it was a way to help him and he didn't care anymore. He walked through the woods and through the hills and enjoyed the time he had left. But it changed the day he would be nine. He woke up freaking out, but not knowing why. He walked around again, but it didn't helped. the silence was killing, but helping at the same time. And then the tornado came.

He drifted out of his thoughts. He was younger again, he could feel it. He felt like he was five and somehow he knew four months had passed. He started to calculate and discovered he lost one year in a month. And he had been nine years old. He was going to be born again.

Five months later the happy parents were in the hospital. Their friends were standing around them. When they all got away the parents thought about a name for their little boy. They knew that one name needed to be a part of it, but they didn't thought about another name yet. Then they came up with one, it was perfect. It was the name of one of their friends who died a little more then a year ago. A few minutes later it was all settled and they told their friends the name of their son.

James Warrick Grissom

**I named these poems life and death. only I don't know myself which on is life and which on is death. Maybe you can tell**


	4. stand in the rain by superchick

**this is my second song thing. the first one isn't even posted, because it isn't finished yet. I don't own csi or the song, but i do own the idea for this oneshot. spoilers for season 8 and 9, even when I don't watch it i know where it's about**

**_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows  
_****_that when she's all alone  
feels like it's all coming down._**

Sara was sitting in a cab. She was running away. She just felt so alone. Gil was taking good care of her, but she still wanted to burry all the things she left behind. And she wanted to see her mother. She couldn't handle it.

**_She won't turn around,  
the shadows are long and she fears  
_****_if she cries that first tear  
_****_the tears will not stop raining down._**

She almost started to cry, but she didn't. She feared that, if she did that, she could never stop. She didn't liked running, but she had to do this. She gave Gil a goodbye kiss and left him a letter, she just couldn't say to his face that she had to go. She was afraid that, if she had tried it, he just made her stay. And she really had to do this.

**_So Stand in the rain,  
stand your ground  
stand up when it's all crashing down,  
you stand through the pain  
_****_you won't drown.  
and one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain._**

Three months or so later she had done everything she wanted to do. Almost everything. She still had to go and visit her mother. So she did just that on one day. She finally got to know why she had done that. And it helped a little. That night she said to herself she was going back the next day. But the days were following each other and she still stayed. She just couldn't go back.

**_she won't make a sound,  
alone in this fight with herself,  
And the fears, whispering  
_****_if she stands she'll falls down._**

A few months later she still was in San Francisco. She had called Gil a few times, but just couldn't go back and face him. Would he be confused about how she left? Would he judge her for doing so? She had to know, but she was also afraid of it. This fight with herself had to stop. She just stayed in bed all day long, afraid that if she would stand, she would fall down because she was so confused.

**_she wants to be found,  
The only way out is through  
_****_everything she's running from  
_****_wants to give up and lie down_**

And then she got the call. Warrick was shot. She was scared. She was running from everything and now the only way she could be less afraid was to go to all the things she was running from. She wanted to lie down in her bed forever, she wanted to give up and never hear from anyone again. But she also wanted to be found. Why else had she left her phone number with Gil, why else had she called him.

**_So Stand in the rain,  
stand your ground  
stand up when it's all crashing down,  
you stand through the pain  
_****_you won't drown.  
and one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_**

She decided to go back. She could handle this. She never gave up, she was a fighter. She got to the airport and cried the whole way back. Would they forgive her? Did she do the right thing? She just hoped she wasn't to late. Hopefully Gil would still love her, hopefully his offer still stood. She wanted to be with him now, it was all she ever wanted.

**_So Stand in the rain,  
stand your ground  
stand up when it's all crashing down,  
stand through the pain  
_****_you won't drown.  
and one day what's lost can be found_**

She got of the plane and got to the crime lab. It looked the same as when she left. She got to his office and waited for him. When he came in, she cried, he was just the same as she remembered. She hugged him and talked to him. After an hour or so he introduced her to the team. He did that so they could see she was different and to let them know he still loved her.

**_So Stand in the rain,  
stand your ground  
stand up when it's all crashing down,  
stand through the pain  
_****_you won't drown.  
and one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_**

A week later was the funeral. She was there too. She was sad but also a little happy. The team had welcomed her back like she had been gone for one day. When Warrick was buried, she got with Gil to his home, what was now her home too. They talked and she kissed him and they slept together for the first time. When she fell asleep she smiled.

She was finally where she belonged.

**ooh, please hit the button beneath this text and review!**


	5. GSR poem

**a little GSR poem i came up with in 5 min. hope you like it!**

G is for Grissom  
Withdrawn and smart  
But he knows that he loves her  
Deep inside his heart

S is for Sara  
Emotional but alone  
She loves him so much  
Her heart is like stone

R is for Romance  
They love each other  
They broke the rules  
But why even bother?

Grissom loves her  
Sara loves him  
Romance brought her together  
In nothing but skin


	6. sort of christmas poem

**so, this started as a christmas poem, but ended as a people-having-nightmares-and-a-cliffhanger-end-that-may-never-get-an-sequel-and-only-small-mentions-of-christmas poem. anyway, i don't have anything else for christmas, so just R&R and merry christmas!**

It was the night before Christmas and there was a case  
Everyone examined the man with no face  
The skin, it was missing, the eyes were cut out  
The wife of the victim started to shout  
And fainted, it was a horrible sight  
Policemen had thrown up, the csi's in fright  
The body stood up and walked around  
It screamed her name, what a horrible sound  
Then someone came forward and said "It's just a dream"  
And Sara woke up with a terrible scream

One hour till Christmas and the body had disappeared  
Instead of it lay there a man with a beard  
No one came to visit, no one had missed him  
He died all alone in the city of sin  
His soul wandered forward, into a street  
Searching for someone he wanted to meet  
He searched all around and then he saw her  
She ate and was acting like he never was there  
Then someone came forward and said "It's just a dream"  
And Gil, he woke up with a terrible scream

She walked through the streets, she was all alone  
And all around her were people of stone  
She searched through the statues but the ones she hold dear  
A man and a woman, where nowhere near  
She climbed a building and what she saw there  
Put her into a terrible scare  
Her love and her daughter, statues also  
Were pushed off the roof by a man like a shadow  
Then someone came forward and said "It's just a dream"  
And Catherine woke up with a terrible scream

A man wandered through a shop by himself  
Suddenly something fell of the highest shelf  
It was a box, empty and growing  
Soon there were so much nothing was glowing  
He tried to escape, climbed to the top  
And slowly made his way out of the shop  
Then there was one shaped like a shark  
It ate him and left him alone in the dark  
Then someone came forward and said "It's just a dream"  
And Nick, he woke up with a terrible scream

A woman was missing and he was scarred  
It was the woman who took his heart  
He searched information and talked to the crews  
Soon her picture was all over the news  
He never told her he lover her and that was his fear  
That he never could, that she never would be near  
And then they found her, but before he could say  
She was dead in his arms, blood finding its way  
Then someone came forward and said "It's just a dream"  
And Warrick woke up with a terrible scream

He followed her round, she was his love  
A light shining on her, from far above  
He knew he had not that place in her heart  
But if he tried, it might get a start  
He walked after her, tripped and fell  
She looked at him, it was his change to tell  
He wanted to tell her, but before he had said  
There was an explosion and he was dead  
Then someone came forward and said "It's just a dream"  
And Greg, he woke up with a terrible scream

There was a shootout, suspects were falling  
Then it was a cop and people were calling  
Everyone looked at him, gave him the blame  
He fled the scene with a horrible shame  
He thought his thoughts would go after a midnight swim  
But even the fishes blamed the murder on him  
Where could he go, he couldn't escape  
Then the ghost came and drowned him in the lake  
Then someone came forward and said "It's just a dream"  
And Jim, he woke up with a terrible scream

He had to report to his grey-haired boss  
His love was with him, what a terrible loss  
Even the blonde was better than him  
And the man who was with her overcame his sin  
The brown-hared man was never buried, he was  
And the lab guy finished above him in class  
The cop never shot someone, he had taken the fall  
Leaving him, only him, the blame for it all  
Then someone came forward and said "It's just a dream"  
And Ecklie woke up with a terrible scream

There was a party, it was Christmas eve  
Everyone drank, except someone named Steve  
Catherine and Warrick had the time of their life  
And Greg thought again that he was five  
Even Gil and Sara had something to drink  
Not as much as Nick though, he threw up in the sink  
Jim was telling stories of what he did these days  
And Ecklie stood in a corner, mad as always  
Then, from outside came a terrible scream  
And they got back to work, while someone said "It's just a dream"


End file.
